


Wingman? More like /Finman/

by Besania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Dolphins, F/F, this is cheesy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besania/pseuds/Besania
Summary: Does it count as a date if she works there?





	Wingman? More like /Finman/

Does it count as a date if she works there? Kiyoko wondered once again, had been since she stumbled unto the girls volleyball team captain. An argument against: They hadn’t planned on seeing each other, and Kiyoko hadn’t even known Yui worked there.

Then again, she did randomly give her the entry ticket just a week ago. And enthusiastically advised her to go on a Saturday around 10.

(The way she lit up when she caught sight of Kiyoko, shamelessly running to greet her is what sparkled the question. _And_ a desire to see her smile at her like that again.)

“The dolphin show is about to start!”, is what Yui had said as ways of greeting. Not waiting for a reply, she ushered her in the proper direction, never once stopping her vivacious chattering about how she was so happy to see her there, how they had to hurry, how she really, really hoped she’d like it, how she had to go back to work now but they’d talk after the show, so see you later!

See you later sure was one way to put it, Kiyoko thought as she saw Yui ride on the back of two dolphins, the public erupting in laughs when Yui slipped and fell. Did she mention that the trick was performed after an introduction that went along the lines of “that feeling you get when you see the person you like”?

Because, of course, the show had a theme.

It had something to do with love, for some reason, and so far had included two dolphins who were supposedly sweethearts sharing kisses, dancing, jumping in ways that seemed to form heart arches with Yui in the middle of them among other things.

“ _For our next trick, we’ll need a volunteer! Hmm, let’s see — Oh! The pretty lady in the white dress, yes! Please approach the pool!_ ”

White dress? Ah— Kiyoko stood and did as instructed, offering Yui a very small smile once they were face to face.

“I didn’t know you had a job like this”, whispered Kiyoko, voice kind and gaze attentive. Yui somehow let out an embarrassed laugh despite the way she was beaming at her.

“I wanted to surprise you. Did you like it?”

“ _—shy boy, so he may need help from his trainer! Let’s sheer for him, everyone!_ ”, continued the narrator, unaware and unconcerned by the small exchange. Following the cue, Yui turned to face the dolphin.

“Give her a kiss! Kiss!”, she said, making a kissing sound against the back of her hand and motioning at Kiyoko. The dolphin approached her, like he was going to peck her cheek, then—

Turned around, clicking and ‘hiding’ behind Yui. 

“ _Aww! He got self-conscious!_ ” The public laughed and clapped, charmed by the little act. “ _But why though? He gets kisses from a pretty girl all the time after all! His trainer! Right, Yui? Maybe give him some confidence?_ ”

Yui whistled at the dolphin, this time making kissing sounds against the tip of her fingers. The dolphin approached her and pecked at her lips, after which it did a small twirl (that splashed water everywhere) and stole another. Kiyoko doesn't notice she's laughing until her eyes fall back on Yui, her smile delighted around the edges.

Yui then instructed the dolphin to go Kiyoko’s way with a single hand motion, holding her gaze as he approached the other and pressed it’s rostrum against her lips.

The crowd erupted in coos and applauses, all meant as praise for the shy boy who was currently very happily performing bows without needing direction.

“Can I buy you a coffee after this?”, Kiyoko said, a little more rushed than intended in awareness that Yui still had to close the show.

She saw more than heard Yui’s ‘of course’, the captain already swimming off to perform a few bows of her own. There may have been a promise to show her around somewhere in there too, but maybe she was misreading a command for the dolphins.

Does it count as date if she works here? Who knows. Maybe she’d ask her later. After all if they both agreed to it, it’d be easier to make it count.


End file.
